A basket type core retainer for core barrels, soil sampler tubes and the like.
In the prior art it is old to provide a basket type core retainer for core barrels, for example, see U.S. Pat. No. 1,655,644 to Baker. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,529 to Lynch et al. discloses a core retainer having spring fingers. However, the Lynch structure has large gaps between the spring fingers and depends on a plastic bag dropping over the fingers to aid in retaining material in the core receiving tube. That is, there is insufficient overlapping of the fingers of Lynch to provide an as effective a closure and the degree of strength desired. In order to provide a stronger core retainer that provides a substantially complete closure in a core retaining position, and at the same time, a relatively inexpensive core retainer that may be easily manufactured, this invention has been made.